


through clenched teeth

by Gay_as_fuck



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_as_fuck/pseuds/Gay_as_fuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim has time for friend and family these days, he just doesn't spend it that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	through clenched teeth

If Dick asks why he couldn't come over for a movie Tim would say "I'm busy".

Dick would say " okay" and "I hope you make it next time".

They both lie through their teeth  
__________________________________________________

" hey, I'm alone tonight want to patrol?"

/Damian's grounded, I'm stressed, I need to vent/

"I can't, busy night on this side of town"

/I don't want to talk about Damian, because you'll bring up Bruce/

"Oh, that's fine. I've got to go"

/I miss you, but by god are you right. Bruce is dead. And damn right it hurts/  
__________________________________________________

"Alfred made some killer pie, he insists you stop by"

/he mentioned you in passing but I can't do this alone/

"I'm busy, titan case"

/I'm figuring out how to prove Bruce is alive/

"Are you sure, Alfred will kick my ass if you don't"

/he's dead, move on/

"Jason stopped by"

/I'm not going there Dick, but how do I deal with him?/

"Tell him to come home"

/It may be months before you see him again, but he's not the only one is want home/

"I will"

/I'm not coming home/  
__________________________________________________


End file.
